johanna_nia_and_vannessas_protest_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Vannessa's Song Analysis
A song analysis is breaking down a song and trying to understand the message the artist is trying to get across, Let it be for young folks,adults, or even both. In a song analysis most of the time you'll find that the artist is protesting something or is telling a story. In the following song that I analyzed you will see how an artsit protests' by their lyrics. Words I Never Said By Lupe Fiasco Why Did I Choose This Song? I chose the song “Words I Never Said” by “Lupe Fiasco”. I chose this because he talks about all the major problems in the world and protests that the majority are not necessary like the war on terror, its just an excuse to kill and use bullets. “Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets”. Also I choose it because it shows how he wants to say something but won’t maybe because he is afraid, that’s why he says “It’s so loud Inside my head With words that I should have said! As I drown in my regrets I can’t take back the words I never said”. Lastly I choose this song because he brought out a very important point that I saw he said “I’ma part of the problem, my problem is I’m peaceful And I believe in the people.” That really catch my eyes and ears because it’s true, now a days even being peaceful is a problem, you can be peaceful without having someone come and try to mess that up. He also said he believed in the people and many people them self don’t, maybe that’s why there so many problems. My Analysis: Lupe Fiasco is the speaker in behave all the people that wish all the bad things on the world would stop but they are to scare to say something and regret it, just like him. The occasion is protest about problems with violence around the world. The audience is the people and the people that start wars or bad stuff. The purpose is to inform in an entertaining way that he wants to stop this bad thing that are happening and all the wars. The subject is protesting about the wars and all the problems going on today and no one doing anything about it not even the president. Like when Gaza strip was getting bombed Obama didn’t say anything. The tone is aggressive and desperate to get the words that he wants to say out. The structure of this song is argumentation because it’s like he is arguing with himself for not saying what he wants to. “It’s so loud Inside my head , With words that I should have said! , As I drown in my regrets, I can’t take back the words I never said, I can’t take back the words I never said” Types of Appeal The two main is types of appeal and figurative language. He uses types of appeal by showing us how he feels and what he thinks about wars and other problems, “really think the war on terror is a bunch of bulls**t Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets How much money does it take to really make a full clip 9/11 building 7 did they really pull it Uhh, And a bunch of other cover ups”. He also uses figurative languages by saying that pills have million of side effect when really they just have like 5 but he exaggerates to make it seem like they are bad, “ Pills with million side effects”. Cited Source http://www.elyrics.net.2000.web.March 30.2013